marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 800
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * ** An unnamed journalist ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ****** Upper East Side ******* ****** ******* ****** J. Jonah Jameson's apartment Items: * * and * * * | Synopsis1 = Kneeling amidst his allies at the Port Authority Terminal, Spider-Man asks them to sound off to see if they're alive. Agent Anti-Venom assures him that they'll live due to his healing powers, and Spider-Man tells the exhausted Flash to stand down when he volunteers to accompany him. Silk tells Spider-Man that J. Jonah Jameson is a good man and that he wants to help them, but Spider-Man bitterly retorts that Jonah has done enough and is the reason they're in this mess in the first place. Spider-Man asks Agent Anti-Venom to keep healing them and takes off, remarking that Flash showed him how he can beat the Red Goblin. Outside, Spider-Man rendezvous with Harry and Liz, who inform him that Osborn infected Normie with the Carnage symbiote. Harry tells him that Osborn issued the ultimatum of signing over control of Alchemax in exchange for their son, and Spider-Man promises that he'll find a way to defeat Norman, rescue Normie, and help return him to normal. Spider-Man asks Mark Raxton if Alchemax still has the artificial Anti-Venom serum, and Mark replies that they stored some off-the-books at the old Horizon Laboratories facility. Spider-Man takes off, lamenting that the Red Goblin possesses all the powers of the Green Goblin and Carnage and none of their weaknesses, except for the Anti-Venom. Harry comes up with a plan, asking his mother to look after Stanley for them and get him as far away as she can until they can rescue Normie. At Jameson's apartment, Jonah has the sudden epiphany of soliciting Venom's help to stop the Carnage-augmented Goblin. He puzzles over how he could get in contact with the monstrous anti-hero before spotting a copy of the Fact Sheet with articles and photos of Venom courtesy of a "Mr. Sym". Recalling that Peter had sold him photos of himself as Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle, Jameson wonders if Eddie would try to pull off the same scam. Calling the Fact Sheet, he asks to speak to "Mr. Sym", and immediately recognizes Eddie Brock's voice. Jubilant, Jameson mocks Eddie over how obvious his pseudonym is and then threatens to blow his cover unless he helps - assuring Eddie that it's for a good cause. Irritated, Eddie retorts that he and the symbiote are listening. | StoryTitle2 = Chapter Two: Too Many Targets | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor2_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** Several unnamed security guards ** ** * ** * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ****** Upper West Side ******* ******** May Parker-Jameson's apartment ****** ******* ****** J. Jonah Jameson's apartment * * Items: * and * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = At the old Horizon Labs facility, Spider-Man reminisces about his time as an employee there, using Morbius' hidden tunnels to enter the building undetected. Spotting the corpses of several security personnel and the word "HA" written in blood, he realizes that the Red Goblin is already there and rushes to the vault where the artificial Anti-Venom was being kept. The vault is torn open and he realizes that the serum as been destroyed, but spots movement inside. A Carnage-Bomb flies out and circles around him, the Red Goblin speaking through it to inform Peter that since he broke his part of their deal he'll be going after Mary Jane and Aunt May. Spider-Man protests that Osborn said he wouldn't hurt his friends and then went after Harry, Liz, and Normie. The Carnage-Bomb retorts that that was a family matter and then states that he'll be going after Mary Jane first. The bomb promptly explodes, smashing Spider-Man into a wall and knocking him unconscious. At Stark Tower, Mary Jane Watson walks down the hall when a flurry of black tendrils smash a nearby window. Assuming it to be the Red Goblin, she activates anti-symbiote defence systems - flame and sonic projectors. Venom irately exclaims that he's here to protect her, and Mary Jane remarks that she'll take his help. The Red Goblin arrives seconds later and quips that MJ must not have gotten the memo about him being immune to fire and sonics. Venom snarls that he's not here to kill Mary Jane but protect her, backhanding the Red Goblin. The Red Goblin laughs that Spider-Man must really be terrified to solicit Venom's help, and Venom asks MJ to turn off the anti-symbiote weaponry so that he can fight unhindered, which she reluctantly does. At Aunt May's apartment, May Reilly is washing dishes when she hears a knock at the door. Wondering why the doorman admitted her visitor without buzzing, she opens the door to see Normie Osborn, who tells her he got lost. She invites him inside, not noticing his teeth turn into fangs and tendrils emerging from his clothing. As May prepares to call Liz to let her know he's all right, Normie lunges at her only to be struck by a flurry of cybernetic tentacles and slammed into a wall. The Superior Doctor Octopus enters May's apartment, smashing Normie repeatedly into the wall and shouting at the symbiote-infected boy to not lay a hand on her, snapping that May Reilly is forever under his care. As Normie attempts a wounded gazelle gambit, May yells at Otto for attacking a child, and he responds that Normie is no longer a mere child. Transforming into a symbiote-Goblin hybrid, Normie dubs himself the Goblin Childe and begins ripping Otto's tentacles apart. Across town, Spider-Man arrives at Stark Tower, hoping his ex-wife has found a way to stall Norman and is still alive. He finds the Red Goblin locked in combat with Venom, irately berating Eddie for disrupting his schedule and getting on his nerves. Spider-Man is incredulous to see his old nemesis, prompting MJ to ask if Peter didn't send him. Spider-Man says that he didn't but that he'd not going to question Venom's aid; but when he moves to evacuate MJ she refuses and dons an armored glove equipped with a repulsor ray. She remarks that Spider-Man can't hope to defeat the symbiote-augmented Goblin alone, but with her and Venom's help he might stand a chance. Venom, exhausted from the Red Goblin's beatdown, tells Spider-Man that they need to do this quickly. Spider-Man realizes that Osborn still needs to breathe and punches the Red Goblin's throat before attempting to strangle him, but the Red Goblin bites his arm. MJ blasts Osborn before he can bite Spider-Man's hand off, but the Red Goblin quips that she did more damage to Spider-Man and Venom than to him. He fires a barrage of spikes at her and then leaves to find Normie, mockingly informing Spider-Man that he sent his grandson to kill Aunt May. Spider-Man tries to fire a web at Osborn only to realize that he bit through his web-shooter's firing pin. Venom tells Spider-Man to stop and offers to loan him the symbiote, and when Peter refuses out of hand Eddie remarks that he's tapping out and that Spider-Man needs a symbiote if he wants to fight evenly with the Red Goblin. MJ reluctantly agrees with Eddie, telling Spider-Man to do it for Aunt May's and Normie's sakes. As the Venom symbiote leaves Eddie and bonds to him, Spider-Man complains that he hates this plan but doesn't see a better alternative; Eddie telling the symbiote to behave itself and Peter to look after it. The symbiote taking on a different Black Suit appearance with underarm webbing and an altered spider-emblem, Spider-Man takes off into the night, begrudgingly admitting that he and the symbiote make a good team and might be able to pull this off. At the Columbia Medical Center, Agent Anti-Venom tries to recusuitate Ultimate Spider-Man and calls for all available medical professionals to help him as he can only stabilize one at a time. As he demands the doctors respct the heroes' privacy and leave their masks on, Dr. Sha Shan Nguyen approaches, incredulous to see that her ex-husband is a superhero. Flash states he'll explain later, but is interrupted by Clash screaming in pain. Elsewhere, Symbiote Spider-Man swings through the streets, trying to get in touch with Aunt May. Jameson - wearing the Spider-Slayer's helmet - calls him from ESU and says he already sent help to Mary Jane and that he's dug up something that will help him personally see to Aunt May's safety. Spider-Man berates him for getting Venom involved and then angrily hangs up on him. Jameson bitterly remarks that Peter thinks he doesn't know he screwed everything up, vowing to fix the fiasco he helped cause as he activates the helmet. At May's apartment, the Superior Octopus struggles against the Goblin Childe, berating Normie for daring to even think about harming a woman as nice as May Reilly. The Goblin Childe sneers that killing May is the fastest way to hurt Spider-Man, and May angrily picks up a chair and smashes Normie with it, snapping that she used to babysit Normie and baked cookies for him. Unharmed, the Goblin Childe snarls that she deserves to die for putting raises in them; and May prepares to join her late husbands in the afterlife. Before the Goblin Childe can attack, Jameson - controlling a Mark V Spider-Slayer - attacks both the Goblin Childe and Doctor Octopus, who berates him for assuming he was an enemy. The Red Goblin arrives and easily subdues the Superior Octopus, ripping the Spider-Slayer apart and declaring his intent to hunt them down and eat them. May confronts him, and the Red Goblin regains his composure, sarcastically apologizing for his symbiote-influenced outburst. Normie asks if he's going to kill May, and Norman mockingly asks May what message she wants him to write Spider-Man in her blood. May remarks that she doesn't care and won't give him the satisfaction, that she's lived a long life, and is neither afraid of him or what's to come. Symbiote Spider-Man arrives just as the Red Goblin and Goblin Childe leave, Norman mocking him for taking so long and Normie asking if they can kill him. When Spider-Man berates him for turning his grandson into a monster, Osborn tells him to look to his own family and that he has business to take care of first. Spider-Man is shocked to see a Spider-Slayer, Jameson apologizing through it and saying the tried his best to protect her but it wasn't enough. Livid, Spider-Man stomps on the machine's head; and Jameson removes the control helmet and picks up a loaded pistol. Spider-Man desperately searches for May, hearing a voice call out to him. He sees his aunt cradling a badly-wounded Superior Octopus, who had taken the attack that had been meant for her. May asks Otto why he risked his life to save her, and he responds that despite all the evil he'd done, he never stopped loving her. Spider-Man is incredulous, and May calls him out on that; stating that he taught her that anyone could be a hero, saving her time and again despite her irrational fear towards him. Spider-Man notes the last time he and Doctor Octopus had crossed paths had been as enemies and that he'd cost Otto everything; and Otto remarks that he still has Peter's memories and desire to do good from his time as the Superior Spider-Man, and could never let any harm befall their beloved aunt. Spider-Man remarks that saving his aunt's life has wiped the slate clean between them, and tells them to both get medical attention as quickly as possible. May asks Spider-Man to promise her to save Normie, and he swears he'll do so. Spider-Man departs, angry and more determined than ever to take Norman down, and knowing exactly where the Red Goblin will strike next: Alchemax. | StoryTitle3 = Chapter Three: Family Infighting | Writer3_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler3_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker3_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist3_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor3_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor3_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis3 = Arriving at Alchemax, the Red Goblin tells the Goblin Childe that Oscorp will be reborn and become their kingdom and empire. Osborn lectures that the company and Normie's father cast aside the Osborn name, but Normie is unenthusiastic until he offers to take him out for ice-cream and to kill people. Transforming their symbiotes into business suits, Norman and Normie enter the board room to find Liz Allan and Mark Raxton waiting with a stack of forms. Liz asks her son if he's alright, but Norman remarks that his grandson is better than fine and that it skips a generation. He notes that there's no security personnel, and Liz replies that's because he'd just kill them; Norman remarking that indiscriminate slaughter is fun and helps sell how serious he is. He notes that Harry isn't present, dismissing him as a weak little milksop; and Normie bitterly remarks that he's probably with Stanley. Liz gets right down to business, bluntly stating the terms of their transaction; to which Norman agrees, amused at her seriousness. She indicates the stack of paperwork in front of her and states that there is no legal way to hand the company over to him in any length of time, sarcastically taking a dig at Parker Industries. Osborn shares a laugh over the joke before using the Carnage symbiote to briefly assume the form of Mason Banks, reminding her that he helped set Alchemax up and is aware of a beneficiary clause in Normie's name. Normie is surprised that his mother would do that for him, but Norman calls an end to the negotiations by picking up the boardroom table and smashing Raxton upside the head with it; telling Normie this is how an Osborn tables discussions. Liz tells Normie that his grandpa has been planning to kill her and Harry all along, activating a signal as she declares that she's not going to let that happen. Perched on an old Goblin Glider, Harry Lyman enters the room accompanied by a swarm of Humanitron robots. Norman transforms into the Red Goblin, complaining that killing machines isn't any fun since they lack blood and guts. Harry grabs Normie and tries to pull him to safety, but his son transforms into the Goblin Childe and accuses Harry of abandoning him and never loving him. Harry states that he does love his firstborn son, and will never let go of him again - no matter what. Norman accuses Harry of coddling Normie and trying to make him weak and pathetic, firing a barrage of spikes that knocks Harry off his glider. As the Goblin Childe checks on his father, the Red Goblin grabs Liz by the throat and throws her out the window, fondly reminiscing about when he killed Gwen Stacy. Harry and the Goblin Childe are horrified, but Norman tells his grandson to get over it and grow up. Symbiote Spider-Man arrives, having caught Liz without accidentally breaking her neck, and furiously states that he'll never let Osborn win that way ever again. Realizing that Spider-Man is a hero, the Goblin Childe furiously attacks the Red Goblin to protect his parents. Enraged, the Red Goblin transforms his arm into a scythe, but Symbiote Spider-Man grabs his arm and states there's no way he's letting Osborn kill his godson. Harry rams the Red Goblin with his Goblin Glider, Norman griping about being impaled through the chest a third time as Spider-Man fondly recalls the Goblin's first death. Harry apologizes to Normie and hugs his son, who warns him to stay away as the symbiote lashes out and slashes at him. Transforming into his human form, Normie asks his parents what will happen to him, and Liz remarks they'll figure it out together. Enraged at Spider-Man's continued interference, the Red Goblin rips the glider out of his chest and coats it with symbiote biomass to turn it into a Carnage Glider. Symbiote Spider-Man mocks Osborn for constantly losing to the world's biggest screwup, causing the Red Goblin to smash him through the window and snarl that he's going to devour him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Upstate New York ***** ****** Executive Boardroom **** ***** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Chapter Four: The Goblin Triumphant | Writer4_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler4_1 = Stuart Immonen | Inker4_1 = Wade von Grawbadger | Colourist4_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor4_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor4_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis4 = As Spider-Man web-swings away, the Red Goblin mockingly states they've done this dozens of times before and he's well aware that Peter is trying to lead him away from his friends and loved ones. Symbiote Spider-Man retorts that despite having the power of the Carnage symbiote, Osborn's at his least effective - having set out to kill everyone Peter Parker ever loved and failed miserably at doing so. Affecting a singsong tone, the Red Goblin tells Symbiote Spider-Man that the spikes he'd been firing at everyone are under his control, and all along he's been planning to use them to shred the brains of those he impaled with them - killing them in an agonizing manner. Horrified that Osborn would do something like that to his own son, Symbiote Spider-Man lunges at his nemesis as the Red Goblin gloats that he'll kill everyone Spider-Man ever cared about and that this will teach Spider-Man to stop messing with his stuff, the Red Goblin snaps his fingers... and is surprised with nothing happens. Flash Thompson - the Anti-Venom symbiote barely covering him - arrives and explains that he used almost all of the Anti-Venom to extract the spikes the Red Goblin left in everyone and heal them. Symbiote Spider-Man celebrates, then realizes Flash addressed him by his real name and asks how he found out. Flash remarks that he pieced it together after overhearing Spider-Man talking to Silk, asking if they're even for the times he bullied him. Symbiote Spider-Man responds that he forgave Flash a long time ago; but the Red Goblin iterrupts, his Carnage Glider chomping down on Spider-Man's arm and flying away with him. The Red Goblin furiously attacks Flash for ruining his revenge, tackling him off the roof of the apartment. As they fall, Flash mocks him and tries to use the last of the Anti-Venom symbiote to burn away the Carnage symbiote; but the Red Goblin sneers that Flash might have been able to beat him if he hadn't used up the Anti-Venom symbiote healing his allies. Revealing that he's wearing his Green Goblin outfit under the symbiote, the Red Goblin electrocutes Flash with his electric finger blasters. Symbiote Spider-Man lets out a scream of rage and sprouts a fanged maw and prehensile tongue, Venomizing as he rips the Carnage Glider apart. The Red Goblin quips that Spider-Man is looking jacked, but Spider-Venom snarls that he's going to kill Osborn and punches him - sends the Red Goblin flying across the city and smashing through several high rises. As Spider-Venom roars that he's going to eat Osborn's brains, Flash calls out to Peter and urges him to calm down and not let his rage infect the symbiote; stating that he helped the symbiote become good and Peter risks undoing that. As Flash begs Peter to not be the reason the symbiote becomes a bloodthirsty monster again, Spider-Venom reverts to his slender form; Symbiote Spider-Man apologizing for losing control and remarking that they need to get Flash to a hospital. Flash replies that there's no time, telling Peter that he doesn't have enough Anti-Venom left to heal himself. When Peter offers to return the Venom symbiote to him, Flash refuses out of fear that it would die as well and deprive Peter of the edge he needs - informing Peter that his berserk punch sent the Red Goblin into the heart of the city. Flash tells Spider-Man that people need him, calling Peter his hero and his friend before dying from his injuries. Crashing down into the middle of Times Square, the Red Goblin finds himself surrounded by confused and curious civilians, some of whom crowd around him for selfies under the assumption that he's an actor. A man in a Spider-Man costume approaches, mistaking Osborn for a rival and berating him, and the Red Goblin promptly impales him. As the Red Goblin cackles gleefully, Symbiote Spider-Man arrives; the Red Goblin noting that Spider-Man has gone quiet and stopped cracking jokes. He has the sudden epiphany that Spider-Man honestly cares about the people of New York and that he doesn't need to attack Spider-Man's loved ones to get to him; unleashing an omnidirectional barrage of Carnage Bombs. Spider-Man tries to save as many people as he can, but several are still injured and killed by the explosions. As Times Square goes up in flames, Spider-Man tells the police to stay back. The Red Goblin tackles him into the midst of the inferno and begins throttling him, sneering that Spider-Man lost because he's too afraid to unleash the Venom symbiote's bloodlust and that Peter is weak because there's no killer in him. As the Red Goblin gloats that Norman Osborn is finally victorious and that this will be his greatest moment of triumph, Spider-Man suddenly realizes what Norman's greatest weakness is: his ego. Capitalizing on this, he tells Osborn that everyone will know the Greed Goblin wasn't the one who killed the Spider, but Carnage - Cletus Kasady. Horrified, Osborn imagines Cletus Kasady jubilant at having killing Spider-Man, and staggers backwards - clawing at his head and screaming at the voices to shut up and that he's in control. Spider-Man seperates from the Venom symbiote and tells it to return to Eddie, assuring it that he'll be alright. Back in his red-and-blues, Spider-Man continues to mock the Red Goblin's reliance on the symbiote, stating that it's Osborn's move if wants this win for himself. Osborn snaps and tears the Carnage symbiote off himself, shouting that he never needed it and that the Green Goblin is his real self and all he ever needed to kill Spider-Man. A nearby car explodes, knocking Spider-Man to the ground; and the Green Goblin triumphantly delivers a brutal beatdown, remarking that Peter was right and that this feels much more satisfying. As the Green Goblin gloats that he's always been superior to Spider-Man due to not relying on anyone but himself. Picking himself up, Spider-Man returns the beatdown; recalling all the loved ones he lost throughout the years, the friends and allies counting on him to win, and the soldier who sacrificed himself. As Osborn collapses, Spider-Man says that he's not going to kill Osborn to avenge Flash, but web him up like a common crook with a note pinned to him. Osborn calls out to the Carnage symbiote to save him, but as it moves to rebond to him Spider-Man realizes that it's lost its invulnerability to fire; and grabs a gas tank, smashes it open, and pours the gas on the symbiote - immolating it. Spider-Man picks himself up and calls out for Osborn to show himself, but Osborn's only response is to mumble gibberish with a broken smile. Spider-Man guesses he felt the Carnage symbiote's agony as it burnt to death, destroying his mind; remarking can't mark the battle down as a win given how many people lost their lives, but that at least it's over. J. Jonah Jameson arrives and pulls out his pistol, taking aim at the Green Goblin's head and saying that Osborn's not fooling anyone with the act. Spider-Man tells him to stand down, but Jonah replies that Osborn will keep coming back and killing their loved ones unless someone puts him down for good, and that since the debacle is his fault he's going to be the one who ends it. Jonah pulls the trigger, but Spider-Man dives in front of the Green Goblin and takes the bullet in his shoulder. Johah asks why Spider-Man would go out of his way to save his worst enemy, and Spider-Man replies that he had the power and responsibility to do so. Dropping the gun, Jonah runs off in shame as the Green Goblin mutters gibberish to himself. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Several unnamed New Yorkers * An unnamed Spider-Man cosplayer * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ******* ****** ****** Upper West Side ******* Central Park West ******** May Parker-Jameson's apartment ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Almost Solitary Confinement | Writer5_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler5_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker5_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist5_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer5_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor5_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Several unnamed Ravencroft Institute guards Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Items: * | StoryTitle6 = The Return of Harry Osborn | Writer6_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler6_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker6_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist6_1 = Java Tartaglia | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor6_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor6_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Several unnamed doctors * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Upstate New York ***** Items: * | StoryTitle7 = Goodbye | Writer7_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler7_1 = Marcos Martin | Inker7_1 = Marcos Martin | Colourist7_1 = Muntsa Vicente | Letterer7_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor7_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor7_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor7_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Several officers * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Items: * and * Vehicles: * vehicles | StoryTitle8 = So, You Stayed After the Credits? Smart Move. | Writer8_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler8_1 = Mike Hawthorne | Inker8_1 = JP Mayer | Colourist8_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer8_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor8_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor8_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor8_3 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Items: * * | Solicit = • Dan Slott and Stuart Immomen are joined by many of the artists who made the last 10 years of Spider-Man so Amazing! • The biggest Peter Parker/Norman Osborn story of all time unfolds over one 80-page story, a scope unmatched in comics! • Who lives?! Who dies?! And what scars will Spider-Man bear from here on out?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}